1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a living body testing probe that conducts a test by contacting a living body.
2. Related Art
As a living body testing probe for testing the inside of a living body, there are an ultrasonic probe in which a test is conducted by using reflection of ultrasonic waves inside a living body, a probe for testing a pulse wave in which a test of a pulse wave is conducted by using reflection of infrared light inside a living body, and the like. Among these living body testing probes, for example, in the ultrasonic probe, an ultrasonic element, an ultrasonic lens section, or the like is disposed in a living body contact part of the probe main body, and the test conditions in the ultrasonic probe are changed in a main testing device connected to the ultrasonic probe with a wire or wirelessly. For example, conventional living body testing probes are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-72467 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-164450.